


Guardian Angel

by BadWolfandTimelords



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfandTimelords/pseuds/BadWolfandTimelords
Summary: Request from @castielohcastiel.A skilled pilot joins the Resistance and is assigned to Commander Dameron's team, eventually their friendship turns in another direction.





	

Victory kids.  
That was the nickname of the generation born after the destruction of the Empire. So almost thirty years later, it seemed fitting that many Victory Kids joined the Resistance while the First Order ran to lick their wounds. Some joined the Resistance to fight for what they believed was right, some joined to follow in the footsteps of family who had once been a part of the Rebellion, and some joined to exact revenge for those they lost to the destruction of the Hosnian System. Then there were a few, like Ivonne, who joined for the thrill of an adventure.  
Growing up, the most fun and adventuring Ivonne had as a kid was exploring the cliffs and cities of her home planet of Iego. Long ago, before the start of the Clone War and eventually the Empire, there was not much left to the planet, or its starship graveyard filled system due to cruel and evil acts and intentions. Although as soon as she was old and skilled enough to fly away from the plant and into the surrounding space, she was able to make the most of her small corner of the universe.  
“Shoot for the moon; even if you miss, you’ll land among the stars.” Her mother always told her as a child. At such a young age, she was never sure which of Iego’s thousand moons her mother was referring to, so instead of asking, she simply made the decision to visit them all. This was difficult in the beginning, maneuvering through the wreckage filled system, but it only strengthened her skill as a pilot, and brought her attention which she never dreamed.  
After the destruction of Starkiller base, the Resistance had lost more than half of their already tiny fleet to the battle, leaving them desperate to build up their numbers once more. When Resistance pilots approached her, asking she would want to join the cause, she instantly packed her things and left with them. There was nothing left for her on Iego, the only ones there having been stranded on the planet, and those who didn’t know any other way of life. The only thing she was really leaving behind was her ancient but beloved Correllian G9 Rigger Freighter; even then, by going with the Resistance, she’d get her own astromech droid and an “almost” brand new X-Wing. It wasn’t that bad of a trade.  
So here she was, in a freighter hold full of various characters of all walks of life, en route to the new Resistance base. Smiling excitedly to herself, she couldn’t help but think General Organa was keeping up recruiting fighters of all sorts. Like many Victory Kids, Ivonne grew up listening to the heroics of Resistance leaders such as former Smuggler Han Solo, or former Swindler Lando Calrissian; and while she herself was none of these things, it appeared a few of those she stood in waiting with fit the type. With any luck, this would give them the edge they needed against the First Order when they came back.  
“What’s so special about you, kid?”  
Startled, she looked to her left to see a squinting Weequay towering over her five foot five frame. “Oh, ummm…” Instantly a nervous hand came up to tug on her blonde streaked victory braid that hung on the right side of her face, a sort of dedication she had done since she was a child to honour her new leader. “I’m a pilot.” She said, glancing up at him.  
“And?” He pushed on.  
“That-that’s it.” She shrugged. “I fly and explore.”  
“You ever been in a firefight?”  
“No.”  
“Looked death in the face?”  
“Well, sort of-” She tried to defend herself, beginning to feel flustered.  
“Have you ever even left your home system?” His voice became hard. By now, those who stood close to them were watching, leaving her hyper aware of all the stares she was receiving.  
“No.” She mumbled, feeling as though a rock had been dropped in her stomach. “This is my first time leaving the system.”  
“Then you are nothing more than a distraction.” He declared. “Fodder for the First Order to distract themselves with while those of us with real skills do the real work.”  
At this she felt anger flare up within herself. How dare he simply wave her off as useless and unimportant and not give her the chance to defend herself? She was personally invited to join just as every other new recruit on this ship! Glaring up at him, she pushed her black rimmed spectacles up her nose and opened her mouth to speak when a sharp voice drowned her out.  
“Ohnaka!” Instantly the two turned to the direction of the voice and straightened up when they saw a Resistance officer in uniform approach them. “Would you care to repeat what you said to your new teammate, but in front of me?”  
“No, Commander.” The Weequay denied. Turning his head, he made eye contact with Ivonne and curtly nodded. “Apologies for my rude comments, Mam.”  
Nodding back, the Commander crossed his arms. “Help them unload the supplies when we land, Ohnaka. We’ll be dropping out of hyperspace soon.” He ordered.  
“Yes, sir.” The Weequay, Ohnaka, nodded before leaving the two humans alone, disappearing into the crowd nearby.  
“Are you alright?” The Commander asked, turning back to her.  
“Yes, sir.” She said gratefully. “Thank you.”  
Dropping his authoritative stance, he gave her a wide smile as he held out his hand. “I’m Poe, Poe Dameron.” He introduced himself.  
“It’s nice to meet you, Poe.” She grinned back, taking his hand in hers to shake. “I’m Ivonne Selmac.”  
“Selmac… I think Snap was talking about you earlier.” He said thoughtfully.  
Recognizing the name, she nodded again, mentally noticing they were still shaking hands. “Captain Wexley was the one who recruited me.” She explained.  
“And where are you from again, Ivonne?” Poe asked curiously.  
“Iego.”  
“Iego?!” He repeated in surprise. “World of a Thousand Moons?”  
“The very same!” She confirmed.  
“Wow, that’s not too far from my planet!” He exclaimed.  
“Where are you from?” She asked, his excitement rather contagious.  
“Yavin 4.” He replied proudly.  
Even though she had never left the planet, she was familiar with the map of the universe. “Close, but still pretty kriffing far away, Poe.” She shook her head laughing, her dark shoulder length hair swaying softly with each shake of her head.  
This made Poe smirk. “Closer than some of the others we have here.”  
“Even that is quite the stretch.” She told him.  
“Hey, I’m just trying to find something we can relate to if we’re gonna be friends!” He teasingly defended himself.  
Rolling her eyes, her smile softened. “It’d be nice to have a friend here.” She admitted.  
“Well, now you have me.” He promised, reaching up to put a hand on her shoulder and squeeze it.  
Looking down to hide her red face, though it was a useless move as it was very dark in the room anyways, she did a quick once over of Poe. He was only a few inches taller than she was, so she didn’t have to lean back to make eye contact with him, which was nice. He also appeared to be very kind and welcoming, which certainly made her feel a little less scared of what was to come. Running a hand through her own ruffled dark hair, she sighed, trying to clear her head as the ship shuddered, dropping out of hyperspace. “Yavin 4 huh? Right where the First Death Star was destroyed?”  
“Yeah. Couple of years before my time, though.” He shrugged. “Both my parents were fighters. Dad was a Pathfinder and Mom was a Pilot.”  
“You’re pretty important, then. Following family legacy.” She said as they walked towards the ramp.  
As the ship finally landed, the ship shook slightly, sending Ivonne off balance. Immediately Poe’s hands were under her arms, keeping her upright.  
“I try.” He mumbled in her ear before pulling away.  
Instantly her cheeks flared red as she watched him walk away. She had only known him for five minutes in the dim light, and already she was crushing on him. Force help her. As the ramp finally lowered, everyone in the cargo hold either blinked or closed their eyes at the sudden bright light washing over them. At the front of the group, Poe and his fellow Resistance leaders made their way down the ramp, followed by their newly recruited band of misfits that would soon enough be transformed into a functioning X-Wing unit. Following in the back of the group, she allowed her eyes to adjust so she could look around at her new home; or at least, temporary home until they had to relocate. On the ship she had heard some of the leaders talking amongst each other of this new base on Polis Massa, though it was little more than a colonized asteroid field. However, what she did hear that was of some interest was that this was rumored to be the birthplace of the original Rebellion’s best hope, whatever that meant. The buildings in this particular colony base were small but pristine looking, with various ships on the tarmac. What caught her attention however was the small woman in a Resistance uniform standing waiting in the middle of the tarmac, a gold protocol droid waiting next to her.  
Once more a hand flew up to tug of her braid as Ivonne struggled to control her breathing. There she was: General Leia Organa, her hero. In all the time she had agreed to join the cause the thought never occurred to her that she might meet, or at the very least be in the presence of the former princess. “Caraya’s soul,” Ivonne breathed to herself. “This is happening; this is really happening.”  
“Hello, everyone.” Leia began, making Ivonne stumble slightly in excitement. “I’m sure you all want to get settled into your new home and get arranged in your squadrons. Training will start tomorrow so we know where you’d be best suited in the fleet.” With that she looked to the pilot who had recruited Ivonne and nodded. “Snap, bring them to the barracks so they can get comfortable and up to date on what’s happening.”  
“Yes, mam.” He said before looking to the group. “Alright, everyone; if you'll follow me…”  
As the new crowd began to follow him, Ivonne glanced towards Poe and the General. When he caught her eye, she grinned at him before continuing on. She stopped however when a voice called her name. Turning as the group walked farther away, her eyes bulged slightly when she saw Poe make his way to her alongside General Organa. Quickly recovering, she offered her best salute. “General, it's an honor.”  
Giving the young woman a smile, Leia smiled. “I may have to say the same, Selmac. I must say I was very impressed with your skills; visiting the moons of Iego alone from such a young age, it is certainly a skill set we can use here in the Resistance.”  
Shock and pride flared within Ivonne as the General mentioned her achievement, shocked that such small feats had made their way to the ears of the legendary princess. Looking between the two women, Poe studied her closely. “How young are we talking?”  
Looking cautiously to the General, she received a nod of approval before she launched into her tale. “I’ve flown to and over the surfaces of over a hundred of Iego’s moons since the age of ten. All on my own.” She tried to let the pride she felt for her accomplishments bleed through her shyness.  
“The planet is surrounded by a mass of ships dating back to the Clone Wars.” Leia added for Poe’s benefit. “Ivonne used it to practice tight maneuvers an various flight patterns.”  
Poe’s eyes gleamed as he studied the twenty-seven-year-old pilot, clearly impressed. “Really? All on your own?”  
“Yes, sir.” She confirmed. “Mum always said Shoot for the moon, even if you miss, you’ll land among the stars.”  
“Your mother sounds wonderful.” Leia smiled. Looking to Poe, she gestured to the newest pilot. “Work closely with her, Poe. I believe the two of you will make quite the team.”  
With that and a pat on each of their shoulders, she walked away. Next to Ivonne, Poe moved to leave as well, but stopping to give her a grin. “You know; I’ve heard of the Angels of Iego. Now I know the whispers are true, they are the most beautiful creatures in the universe.” Giving her a nod and a wink, he walked off after the General, leaving Ivonne a blushing mess as she ran a hand through her short dark hair as she smiled to herself madly.  
“Hey, Poe!” She called after him, making him come to a halt and turn to her once more. “They’re called Diathim.”  
Despite her correction, he grinned even wider. “You’re still an Angel to me, Angel.”


End file.
